


Porn. -Drabbles

by Kitty_is_not_on_fire



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Nekoma, Omegaverse, Teacher/Student, highschool, student/student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_is_not_on_fire/pseuds/Kitty_is_not_on_fire
Summary: A collection of rejected/unfinished Porn fics.





	1. Chapter 1

Just a collection of Drabbles that didnt make it into my other fics or that i havent finished, like an idea book.

~~

Alfred blew the silver whistle to signal the beginning, chuckling as he watched the boys run as if the very hounds of hell were chasing them. His eyes once again strayed to the little one who was currently taking last place; Arthur. He was scrawny, but in the delicate, feminine way. Alfred sighed as he watched rivulets of sweat glisten in the hot, Texan sun. Somehow Arthur never tanned, the gym shirt arthur wore hiked up, exposing milky pale flesh. Alfred licked his lips, those shorts showing off soft, slender thighs for alfreds greedy eyes to devour.  
He snapped out of his daze, watching the boy who took first place. He grinned and got ready with his stopwatch to record the time. It was at this point that Alfred realised that arthur had stopped running altogether, he was panting, face pink and flushed as he walked to the finish line. Alfred smirked slightly, thinking about how nice it would be if he was the one that made arthur look like that, and how his little student would sound panting under him and begging for release.  
He grinned and jogged over to the teen, "Come on Arthur! I'm sure you can run the rest of the way!" Arthur panted, gulping as he sweated, "N-no sir...I cant I-" Arthur stumbled and fell, alfred barely catching him in time. The poor boy had fainted.  
"Yo! Boys, someone go get the nurse!" Alfred called back to the rest of the class, holding arthur in his arms and supporting his head.


	2. Nipples-2

Alfred smiled as he lazily drew circles into arthurs stomach, looking at the television as it played. He moved his hands up to his lovers chest as arthur shivered, but his hands were moved back down to arthurs waist with a small nudge. Alfred bit his lip and looked down, no matter what type of sex they had, arthurs chest was always strictly off limits. Whether it was vanilla or hard bdsm as soon as alfreds fingertips trailed to the tantalising pink buds, the safe word was called, or arthur would distract him somehow.  
And it wasnt fair!  
Alfred could only imagine how tasty those pretty nubs would be, and how nicely arthur would squeal and moan under his tongue, his touch.


	3. Ride me Like a Horse, Boy.

Athur growled and looked at the boy he had so lovingly cared for, raised like his own flesh and blood.

The one that had just declared independence.

He stormed over and gripped the boys wrist tightly, biting through words, “I must have been much too lenient with you boy, what exactly did you just say to me?”

Alfred swallowed but stood his ground, “I want indepence. I want freedom. And i will fight for it.” Arthur laughed, a bitter, sour sound. “Fight? You are even more of an idiot than i thought! You’ve been in nary a scrap lad!”

He looked up at alfreds irritatingly tall height and gripped his shirt collar, wrenching him down to his own height. The american gulped, adams apple bobbing as he felt the pure strength in that one move from arthur, “I think it’s high time for some discipline.”

He lead alfred out of his office like caddle, the young man struggling in his grip, pulling at the shirt, but in his empire state arthur was a lot stronger than what his small frame depicted.

Alfred was dragged to arthurs bedroom, and he looked around, confused. He knew arthur had a torture chamber, so why the hell was he in here?

Arthur looked at him and ripped the shirt clean off his body, making alfreds jaw drop in surprise, the last time that a so much as a thread was pulled loose from his shirt arthur made him go to hell and back. In record time his trousers were off and he was being hog tied on the floor, arthur holding the rest of the rope.

Struggling earnt his a slap to the face, one that bled. It did not deter him, the blade that had just sliced through his underwear and that was now resting against his hole was the thing that made him stop moving.

He could almost hear the smirk in arthurs voice as he spoke, “Now, theres a good lad. I have been very kind to you through your life, pampered you with gifts and never laid so much as a hand on your body.”

Absently alfred recalled all the times he had been spanked for doing something wrong.

“I think i was a little too nice, and now look at you...” alfred felt his brothers eyes roam over his bound up form, “Without the slightest idea of how to get out of even the simplest hog ties!” Alfred whimpered slightly as arthur sighed, “I suppose you’ll need more than a spanking today.” Arthur smirked once again an remove the knife from alfreds hole, walking away, “Yes...I think that being ridden like a horse should do just fine...”

Alfred gasped as arthur walked back over with his riding crop in hand, he had seen how arthur, ‘rode’ horses, and they usually came back with a bleeding ass!


	4. Tell me a lie

Cold salty tears slid down arthurs cheeks as he looked at the golden haired beauty that sat in front of him.  
The one that gave him flowers on valentines day.  
The one that wiped his tears when his mother died.  
The one that was now kissing his step brother.

Alfred turned with a smooth, white toothed smile and winked at arthur, smacking francis' ass in a signal for him to get off. He beconned his sobbing lover with the crook of a well tanned, calloused finger and grinned; perfect lips swollen from kissing.  
Arthur stumbled forward, chest shaking with hiccups and tears as snot ran from his nose. Alfred stood, arms open as he wrapped them around the small man, cooing pretty words into his ears and soothing him with little touches as arthur trembled and cried against him.

Arthurs cries were soon swallowed by alfreds mouth on his own, his tongue working between salty wet lips. Arthur clutched at alfred, small, shaking fingers gripping tightly as he desperately clung to the memory of his boyfriend, the one that swore he belonged to arthur and arthur alone.

The one who had an engagement ring in his room.

Alfred chuckled and licked arthurs wet muscle, coaxing it to play with his own. Arthur whimpered as alfred grabbed at his bottom and his hips, the large hands that arthur loved so much working his body up into a heated frenzy with practised ease.  
They fell onto the sofa, arthur on top. Alfreds mouth left his and kissed down his neck, sucking at his sweet spot as he whimpered and squirmed, his cock rising to attention as his tears stopped falling. It wasnt the same though. Arthurs tears may have stopped, but there was no loving warmth that lay in his stomach as alfred kissed him. The intensity that alfred had was far from gone, but it was hollow, and it made arthur feel empty. Alfreds hands worked themselves under arthurs trousers quickly, almost ripping the delicate lace that arthur had worn especially for him, it not longer felt smooth and soft, but it was making him itch. Alfred moaned and grinned against arthurs mouth, feeling the familiar material of panties, up against his lovers ass. Arthur shivered with want as alfred undone the trouser bottoms, removing them quickly to look at the pretty sight that arthur made. panting and flushed, cock leaking with lust. Arthur blushed as he was stared at, bronzed hands all but tearing his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor, his chest was hot and pink, nipples perked and eager for attention. And just like that, alfred's mouth was kissing, licking, sucking purple and pink marks all over his abdomen, abandoning his ass in favour for touching arthurs chest, tesing the nubs to hardness.


	5. Teenagers

Alfred licked his lips as he knocked on the clear window pane of his boyfriends house, he was, of course, clinging to the side of it in proper boyfriend fashion. Arthur appeared, rubbing his green eyes in an adorably dreamy way. When he saw alfred he gasped, throwing the window open and barely missing alfreds head by an inch, "What are you doing here?!" He demanded, looking down with confused and angry eyes.

Alfred just leant up and pressed his lips against the others, not at all worried. Arthur whined and stepped beck, ushering his lover into the bedroom. Alfred grinned and climbed in, landing with a soft thud. He was, per say, a little bit more graceful when he knew what he wanted. He stepped closer to the pyjama clad arthur, who was already say waiting on the foot of the bed.


	6. Power bottom

Arthur groaned, eyes flicking over the tan, plush ass that teased over his bound cock. His arms strained in the binds and he whined. Alfred just chuckled, grinding and grazing the tip of his servants cock over his puckering, stretched hole. He turned on his heels, looking down at the tortured face beneath him as he shuffled back until he was straddling arthurs head. He flicked arthurs cock with the tip of his finder, watching as it dripped and leaked under the small attention. "What are you waiting for slut?" Arthur groaned, opening his mouth for alfred to use the tongue that lay stationary inside. Alfred purred under the warm head of arthurs wet cavern, but hovered just above it. He tutted, digging the rough bad of his finger into arthurs slit, "Ah ah ah, Come on bitch, beg for it."


	7. Halloween

Alfred shrieked as Arthur grabbed a hold of his shoulders, whispering into his ear as he bit onto the lobe, “Boo.”

He was quickly picked up by strong, rough hands, one drawn back in preparation of a punch. A long, slow hiss was let forth by alfred as he looked down at his boyfriend, who was scantily clad in a teeny tiny orange playsuit, fishnet tights clinging to his legs and a selection of toys on the plastic belt.

“Happy Halloween!”

Alfreds hands gently lowered the frail boy to the ground, tracing his jaw gently, “Arthur...that’s quite a costume...”

Arthur giggled, placing his hands around alfred’s neck and nuzzling into his chest, “I’m so glad you like it...i was thinking maybe we could do some roleplaying~?”

Arthur slipped the crop out of his belt and trailed it down alfreds chest cheekily, flicking the nipple under alfreds shirt. Alfred groaned and kissed his head gently, reaching down past his waist and massaging his hips gently.

“Are you sure babe? I dont want to push you too far...”

Arthur giggled gently, pulling alfreds collar down and kissing his roughly, the silver piercing pressing against alfreds soft lips. Alfred gasped and moaned, opening his mouth as he was pulled down the hallway by arthur, still in their heated lip-lock.


	8. ??

Arthur sat calmly in his wooden chair, watching the golden-haired alpha that sat in front of him, a neutral expression on his face as he placed a crisp, white contract in front of his partner to be. He took another out for himself, the suit he was wearing only served as a reminder of what was transpiring between them. The dual documents that sat almost heavily on the table were identical and pristine. A cliched dotted line sat at the end of the three-paged document, waiting with an ominous sense of dread that can only be achieved with an atmosphere like this one.

"I have been informed of the details of your situation Mr. Jones, and I have drafted up this contract to comply with what you are asking. However, if you go outside of these guidelines whilst we are completing the contract requirements, then i can assure you that this contract will be immediately terminated and a law-suit will be filed. Do you agree to the terms and conditions listed below?"

The omega's cold, detached voice carried out through the room, cutting through the impossibly thick silence as he stared at the alpha, green eyes dull as he waited for a response. The alpha in question hands were sweating and shaking as his baby blue eyes scanned the black, simple printed words. He gulped and nodded, his scent polluted with nervous energy as he picked up the black ballpoint pen and signed his signature on the line that was required. "Yes I uh...I agree..."

His voice was stuttering and unsure as he said the simple phrase, and this was certainly not what he had imagined when he had arranged this meeting.

Arthur took no notice of his hesitance or shaking voice, he only nodded professionally and signed his own binding contract, taking them both into his hands and filing them away neatly into the bag he had brought with him. He zipped the bag up for safe keeping and eyed the waiting, impatient alpha that was watching him with rapt attention.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Jones, this is perfect." A warm smile took over the omega's face as the alpha looked at him expectantly and Arthur stood, waiting for alfred to do the same and pulling the backpack on with one shoulder strap. "Shall we get started, Daddy?"

Arthur's voice was almost gooey and his eyes began to shine and shimmer, he pulled off the two scent suppressors from his neck and as the gentle, sweet smell began to reach alfred nose, he almost immediately responded. All of the nervousness leaving him and the tension in his shoulders dissipating. He too got to his feet and looked down at the delectable omega, licking his lips slowly as he took the fragile hand and kissed it gently, leading Arthur to the door of the small hotel room that they had been sat in. His casual white button up shirt clung to his abdomen, his pressed black trousers and shiny black shoes completing the look.

Arthur giggled quietly, it was plastic, but it was exactly what an alpha like alfred wanted to hear, and he was generously rewarded with a lift as alred pulled him into his arms and picked him up like he would a bride. A red spattering of colour dressed arthurs cheeks and he clung to alfreds neck, nuzzling into the source of the calming, warm scent.


	9. Beds.

Sebastian chuckled, his eyes travelling over ciels stubborn form which lingered in the doorway, his young master had decided to borrow one of lord trancys pyjama sets since they were staying at a foreign manor unexpectedly. "Yes, my lord?" The butler positively purred as ciel wandered in, curiously looking around at the new room and scrunching his nose at the over-the-top lilac decor. "I'm bored. Claude keeps looking at me."

It was at this that sebastians eyes flashed a demonic fuschia, and his attention snapped from the bed in front of him, to ciels scantily clad form.

He was just barely covered, a baby blue nightdress all but hovering around him. Sebastian could see lace peeking out as ciel moved, the gown-type article just barely reaching his knees. Sebastian licked his lips, taking a step forwards before striding towards the door and shutting it with a firm click. Ciel grinned as he watched, he knew the pained expression his butler wore, it was the same as the one he wore when ciel was flat on his back, legs spread as he played with himself. 

So his servant liked what he was wearing, did he?

Ciel giggled softly before making a straight face and speaking innocently, "I thought that the bed would be ready by now, so i suppose ill just need to help you make it." Sebastian turned, a smirk curling his lips as he responded, picking up a pillowcase and getting on with making the bed, so that himself and his lover could break it in soon.

"You mustn't young lord, you're much too small for doing something such as this. Why dont you go and sit over there whilst you wait." Ciel pouted as he walked to the taller, older man, picking up one of the sheets himself and opening it out, trying to figure out how to work and manipulate the cloth. He watched sebastian attentively, the other frowning at his masters futile attempts to dress the pillow, and in turn, wrinkling the case.

"There there now young master ciel," Sebastian grinned as he drew out the youngers title, capturing his attention and removing the case and pillow swiftly, "Jobs such as these are not your responsibility, so i want you to go and sit down, amuse yourself for a while." This time, the elder did not ask his 'master' to sit, it was a statement, and ciel recognised it as such. He danced away deftly, pouting as his back turned, a few seconds later the job being finished and dealt with. He felt a familiar warmth at his back and turned his head slowly, whining when sebastians soft lips pressed to his ear, deep voice growling out teasingly.

"I would just handcuff you to the bed and make you take what i have to give, but knowing you, you'd enjoy that. Little boys who dont do things first time get punished, my dirty little slut."


	10. Wedding Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk i wanted to do a wedding and then i didnt know what to do idk

The air around them was warm, the cherry blossom trees and rose bushes swaying in synchrony in the soft breeze that rustled them. America was stood at the alter, red and white climbing roses having been grown up in an archway above his head. Canada was stood beside him, alfred wearing the suit that had been gifted to him all those years ago from his beloved; England.

The suit itself was soft, and to the americans pleasant surprise, very comfortable. His blue eyes scanned over the rows of guests that were sat on white chairs, encased in delicate black lace. France was stood opposite canada, the best man and brides maid wearing light blue clothing. The colour was barely off-white, Francis swathed in a one-shouldered knee-length dress and Matthew in a matching tux with a white shirt.

The gentle chiming of church bells ringing caught the grooms attention, turning and gulping as he saw arthur. A long, slightly puffed, traditional wedding dress fitted against him like a second skin as he walked down the blue and red rose-petal pathway. He was clutching to his brothers arms, scotland and wales on either side, as ireland trailed behind, holding the trail of arthurs long dress.

Sealand peeked out from behind them, giggling softly before running in front of his elder brothers, throwing flowers and carrying the rings up to alfred. The little ring bearer and flower boy quickly say down as arthur began to walk, Austria taking the hint and beginning to play classical music, calm and quiet it rang in tune with the bells through the scene.

As arthur reached alfred, and they began to exchange their vows, japan declared them husband, and husband. Arthur was beet red as they kissed, locking themselves in a passionate embrace.


	11. Karma X Nagisa

The air was heavy, practically pregnant with the heady feeling of anticipation. Loud pounding reverberated through the dark club's hot air, sinking into your bones and making them vibrate. Karma was sitting, bored as he flicked the new cigarette between his slender fingers, sighing as his eyes scanned the club floor for sources of entertainment. 

He had been sent here by his father, trying to pass this off as a summer vacation. Karma scoffed at the lack of interesting people and subjects, stretching for what seemed like the hundredth time this night. As his scarlet eyes scanned over the almost pulsating floor, his eyes were drawn to an awe-struck patron, who stuck out like a sore thumb in the sea of tedious bodies, moving in subjective obligation to the sway of the music. The person, who's gender remained illusive, spun around in amazement, eyes wide as he took in the sights of the club. He was clearly unused to this, practically the definition of new money.

A smirk tugged at karma's mouth, stretching the muscles into an amused expression as he stood, moving towards the entrance from which the former had appeared. He chuckled softly and walked around to the back of the other, leaning down to whisper into the object of his attention's ear.

"Aren't you just a pretty little thing?" He purred out, hands resting smoothly on the others black, skinny jean-clad hips. The younger jumped and spun towards him, yelping and stepping back with a light pink flush dusting their cheeks. They were wearing a tight-fitting white shirt and royal blue waistcoat, small silver cuff links on their shirt.

Their mouth moved, but all sounds was lost in to the loud music of the club. Karma just nodded and stepped forwards, sliding an arm around the other and leading them to the bar. He leant down as the other squirmed and licked the shell of their ear, breathing into it as his words eased out, a light caress over the younger that made goosebumps on their arms. 

"Are you here alone, little one?" He leant on the bar top, pulling the other against him, one hand sliding down their waist and ghosting over the swell of their ass. The blue-haired shortie flushed and stuttered, trying to speak again before karma trailed his free digits up their neck, lifting their chin and leaning in so that his mouth was at their ear, "Speak up baby, or daddy can't hear you."

He chuckled again, almost evilly as the other pushed and twisted, trying to escape his grip. The pushes were weak at best, and karma had no problem keeping his plaything tightly in place. In the midst of their struggling, the younger panted out a few words, and their voice was sweet and light, if not a bit airy as they spoke, "I-I have a name! It's Nag-isa!" 

Nagisa huffed out a breath as they were secured in place and karma smirked once again, cooing into the others ear, "What a pretty name, for a pretty little girl."

What happened next was a blur; karma remembered saying those words, and then a sharp squeal and pain in his cheek. He groaned as his hands went to the offended area, surprise in his eyes as he looked down at the supposed culprit, who was red in the face as he made inconceivable noises of anger.

"I am NOT a girl!" The boy shouted, turning around and storming off somewhere. Karma just watched as he stomped, looking like a petulant child that had just been told he couldn't have a new toy. Karma could understand his rage, he supposed. He ordered a drink from the grinning barman, who had witnessed the whole scene. 

He got a glass of jack Daniels for himself, and a vodka and slushie for nagisa, whom he could see hold up in a booth in the corner, scowling and glaring at the table in front of him.


	12. Haikyuu

It was with great embarrassment that Kageyama had bowed his head to Oikawa, his upperclassmen and requested help. He did not see asking for help as a disadvantage, but the other seemed to disagree with him.

 

The days that followed were filled with jokes made at his expense, but he kept a straight face and continued to ask politely for help when he was criticized, only to be refused each and every time. He brought in milk bread every day with a small smile when he asked to be trained, and everyday the food was taken with an insult as he was left alone. 

 

It was the evening of the fourth day of what oikawa has labelled as ‘harassment’ that he finally countered the younger man, trapping him against the wall of the court with a flurry of insults, only to have the other smile softly and say in a gentle voice.

 

“Oikawa, you’re the best setter in this school. Please teach me what you know. I’ll do anything.” Oikawa’s eye twitched and he made a feral noise in the back of his throat. He didn't like it. He didn’t like how enthusiastic this kid was, how prepared he was to get where he wanted to go.

 

It was with that thought in his mind that a hypothetical lightbulb struck in his head, his face curling into a devilish smirk as he flattened his body against the younger's smaller frame, looking down on him with a cruel glint in his eye. He purred out the next sentence, dragging his fingertip up the others neck before he pressed the pad of his thumb into the other's chin, caressing it softly. 

 

“Little boy, you should learn to use those precious words of yours more wisely.” Oikawa forced three digits into the opening mouth of the other, tutting at the backbone the younger seemed to always posses. “No, you missed that chance. You said that you would do anything, now, let’s see how far your ‘anything’ is willing to go shall we?”

 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes for a split second before they opened impossibly wide and he nodded slowly, trying to speak but just ending up slurring on the fingers that were occupying his mouth. Oikawa rolled his eyes and pressed down roughly on the others hot, wet tongue, pushing hard enough that the black haired male was forced to his knees, lest his jaw be ripped off or he suffer whiplash.

 

Oikawa threaded his thin, elegant, saliva coated fingers through silky black hair which he gripped tightly. “You-” He began, pulling on the elasticated waist of his gym shorts, “-are going to suck me off.” It was a statement which held no room for exception or improvement. IT was simplistic, and he smirked as he said it, watching for the reaction. 

 

Kageyama just nodded and opened his mouth readily, waiting patiently as the other scoffed at him and began to palm himself. “You’re just accepting this, huh? Good. You were made to _serve_, weren’t you Tobio-chan? That is what you’re always telling me, isn't it?” Oikawa sneered out the words as he stroked himself, methodological pumps and random yanks to the others hair contributed to the relaxed smile that was easing onto his face. 

 

When the younger did not respond to his taunting he scowled, but pretty soon the expression that he held on his face didn't matter as he was panting, his face flushed pink as his thighs tensed and he forgot about the other male, completely focussed on finishing.

 

Oikawa groaned when he felt a soft, hot, wet tongue pressing against his tip and picking up the few drops of precum that had collected there. His hips pressed forwards without any further prompting and oikawa's fist tightened as he started to thrust. 

 

He began to pant, pulling sharply on the others hair as a hot pit of arousal started to bloom in his stomach. Kageyama looked up as he tongued the others underside, never looking away from the others golden, hazel eyes as he sucked and drooled on his prick.

 

Oikawa should have found it suspicious that he could thrust so deep without resistance, and that there was no protest when he yanked so hard that he felt hair being pulled out. He should have thought about why the younger had so easily gotten onto his knees, opening his mouth obediently.

 

But he didn't.

 

As he teetered on the edge of his orgasm, he felt something odd and unfamiliar wrap around his neck, and a tight restriction at the base of his cock. Oikawa made a confused noise from the back of his throat as he reached for his member, opening his eyes as his cresting orgasm was promptly denied.

 

Dark eyes peered up at him from their position on the ground and the younger stood, grinning as he watched Oikawa being bound and gagged for his enjoyment. He thanked Sugawara as he gave them a strange look and left. 

 

Kageyama chuckled darkly as he leant down to trail the pad of his index finger up the others neck, tracing the bump of the collar that was thick around the hog-tied male's neck. He picked up the black, leather leash and wet his lips, speaking in a sultry tone to the other.

 

“You should have taken my offer before Oikawa-san. I think it is time to knock the so-called ‘grand king’ off his high horse for a little, don't you~?”


	13. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my emails, i sent it to myself apparently.

Arthur's soft, pale skinned hands gently brushed over the hard, cold steel of the handgun that lay on the bed, his neatly kept nails dragging over the harsh metal and delivering an unpleasant screech that tore at Arthur's eardrums, making him remove his hand as though he had been burnt. The sheets dipped where the weight of the gun sat, pristine, no warmer or lived in than the rest of the room that surrounded Arthur; each wall was a gentle, muted cream or sky blue, which was mirrored in the sheets and throw-over on the large bed.   
“Go on puppy, pick it up.”  
A dark, teasing voice sounded from behind him and Arthur tensed, hands clenching into fists and yanking themselves away from the weapon on the bed, his eyes snapping to the direction from whence the amused voice had come from, an excuse immediately trying to form in his mind. “I-I-! This isn-”  
A humourless chuckle was all that came from the blonde man who leant in the doorway, his icy blue eyes tracing over the other man's chastely covered form as he squirmed under the gaze, trying so desperately to think straight in the others presence.   
His pet never had been good at telling lies.  
The soft footfalls that came from Alfred as he slowly made his way to Arthur were almost soundless; the walk one that only people with too much power are allowed to possess.  
Alfred's large, calloused fingers picked up the gun, flicking the safety off with an audible click as Arthur trembled next to him, starting to whimper as he quivered and stepped back, mumbling incoherent pleas and begs; the origin of which Alfred could not even begin to fathom.   
His chilling eyes swirled with something deeper, darker as he looked over the thin rim of his glasses, smirking as he stepped closer once more to the shaking Brit as he cowered against the stainless wall.  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Alfred breathed, almost sighing the words out as he wet his lips, spinning the handgun on one finger and teasingly testing the pressure of the trigger, feeling it bend just enough under his manipulation.   
Arthur gasped, seemingly trying to melt into the wall behind him. He closed his eyes, tears beading in the emerald gems as he unwillingly showcased a number of the bruises that Alfred had left on the porcelain skin of his tender neck and lightly freckled shoulders the night previous.  
“You wanted this, right? Baby boy?” Alfred purred out, pressing the handle of the gun into Arthur's weak, terrified hands.   
Arthur immediately began to shake his head as Alfred lined up the barrel of the gun to his own chest, forcing the gun into Arthur's hands and positioning them so Arthur held it correctly.  
“Go on then. You wanted this.” Alfred put his hands up, allowing himself to be vulnerable and grinning as he watched the internal struggle in his pet.  
It was this. This is what separated the pets from the owners, what separated Arthur from Alfred.   
Once upon a time Alfred had entertained the idea of Arthur being an owner, being controlling and arrogant, and maybe, once upon a time, that could have become a reality; but that wasn’t the case anymore.  
Now his little boy couldn't even hurt a fly. Sure, occasionally Arthur was a little disobedient, like now for example, but as Alfred watched the crying man, no, boy, in front of him, he couldn't help but smirk; this was no owner, Arthur was completely his, a feisty little pet for him to play with.


	14. Warden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish Pet, and then this was born.

“Morning Warden~” Alfred purred out from behind his cell wall, slinging his body against the bars and curling one hand around them, leaning his forehead against the same cool, black coated metal. Arthur clicked his teeth as he sat in his usual spot, facing the bare-bones cell in front of him, alfred once again pressing against the bars as if he wanted to reach out and touch arthur with his own hands, it made a shiver run down arthur's spine, sending chills right down to his bones.

“I would hardly call it morning. I work the night shift here, as per your request.” Alfred grinned as he watched arthur sit, very happy at the way the navy blue trousers hugged his ass and thighs. “It’s all about keeping me happy, isn’t it, warden? The boy they tried to send in instead ran away after the first night, i can't imagine why though.”

Alfred studied his nails in faux innocence, a tell-tale grin stretching his lips. As arthur continued to study the prisoner, his eyes began to fall heavy. He blinked slowly and alfred's grin morphed into a smirk, a dark expression that spoke volumes as to why he was in here in the first place. 

Arthur repositioned himself on his seat, discreetly brushing his hand over the taser at his hip and breathing a sigh of relief when the insulated plastic met his wandering finger tips. 

“Awww~ Warden, do you not feel safe with me here?” Alfred mocked, leaning down to be at eye level with where arthur was seated, his signature grin plastered back onto his face. Arthur scoffed, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by alfred's next sentence.

“I can't blame you, Arthur Kirkland. I did ask for you by name, and if someone like me did that to someone like you, I suppose I would be scared too. If only these bars weren’t here, little Arthur, we could have so much fun.”

Arthur's mouth went dry for a moment before his face went red and he stod, stomping over to the front of alfred's cell and gripping the top of his white undershirt, yanking him against the bars. 

“Listen to me you little ass-wipe,” Arthur ground out between clenched teeth, “I don’t know how you know my first name, and frankly, I don't care. What I care about, is getting my paycheck on time, and keeping you in this little box for my shift. Nothing else matters to me, so you can keep your creepy little stories for when the other guy comes in.”

Arthur stepped back with a flourish, the reality and consequences of his actions sinking in. He stared at alfred's face for any sign of his reaction to his little out burst, but alfred stayed stoick. They stood like that, Arthur keeping up a plain facade and alfred studying him in curiosity, having never aggravated his own personal little warden this much before. 

Alfred's face broke out back into his signature, shit eating grin and he stepped back from the bars, walking, or rather, shimmying to the small cot in the back of his cell. He sat down on the creaking mattress, spreading his legs as he leant forward and propped his head on one of his hands, tilting his head slightly as Arthur re-took his own seat.

“I can’t wait to break you, little artie.”


	15. KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An RP I had with someone, i dont know if its very good...

Kuroo glanced around Kenma's room once he walked in. "So many games." He murmured, placing his bag down beside Kenma's bed before he sat down on it. His shoes were already taken off at the front door.  
Kenma had already sat down on his single bed by the time the other had made his observation, the sheets creasing and bending to his small weight. He hummed softly in thought as he looked around his small room; each wall painted neutral under the many gaming posters and autographs. It looked fine to him, comforting and familiar and he shrugged, feeling extremely exposed to have even Kuro in his bedroom, his personal space.  
Kuroo placed his hands in his own lap. Almost as if afraid to break something. "It's nice though. " he grinned at Kenma before reaching over to the smaller boy. He slid his large hands under the boy, picking him up effortlessly as if he weighed nothing. The smaller boy was then placed in his warm lap against his warm chest. "You don't need to sit so far away. I don't bite," his grin widened, "hard at least."  
Kenma tensed as he felt the mattress beside him dip with Kuros weight, his head swimming as he desperately tried to gather his thoughts around having someone in his room. It was invasive to say the least, he felt exposed, naked to the others inquisitive gaze. The phrase, a few simple words leaving the others mouth and sitting themselves heavily in the air between them, calmed him somewhat. To know what was going on in the others head helped him, even more so that the other had complimented the way his room looked, it was like a soothing balm to his frazzled nerves. It delighted the younger to know what kuro thought of his personal space, and made a small smile appear on his lips. When he felt hands under his body his muscles once again clenched, feelings of anxiety making him gasp and squirm in the hands as he was moved, delicately, like a pet. When he was sat, suited comfortably in the others lap, he adjusted slightly, getting into a more favourable position and looking up into Kuro's eyes, inquizitive and curious. His cheeks flamed pink as the words were processed, making him shiver in anticipation as he tore his eyes away. He spoke quietly, like he always did, soft in his speech. "What would you like to do, Kuro...? We can play games."  
Kuroo smiled down at the smaller male, his hands softly moved up the fabric of his shirt before gracing across his soft, pale skin. He traced small shapes and letters into the skin with his fingertips. He enjoyed the softness and the warmth of the others skin. "We can do anything you'd like to." He shrugged, taking a quick look around. "We can cuddle or something too." He turned back to the male in his lap with a smile, gripping his hips gingerly. He enjoyed Kenma. He liked everything about the smaller male. He loved everything possible. From the way he talked to the way his skin felt against his own. Anything imaginable he loved about him.  
Kuros fingers left tingling goosebumps in their wake as they travelled down the smooth expanse of kenmas back, making the place in question arch from the cold digits tracing the terrain. He moved in tandem with the other, allowing him to move him as needed. He watched with rapt attention as the others chest was revealed, eyes sparkling in desire at the muscled area. He continued to spectate as kuro stripped, biting his already raw lip in habit as he gazed, waiting and observing the other as he crawled up the bedsheets. Eager to please, his ears were at attention of the other. He caught the instruction and complied, getting into the place next to kuros chest without question or complaint, although unvoiced curiosity swam in his thoughts.  
Kuroo slipped his arm under Kenma, holding him closely with a soft hum. His hands started to rub up and down his back, his fingers dipping into the small places. He smiled at his warmth, nuzzling his nose in his hair gingerly. He enjoyed the smell of Kenma's shampoo. He let out a louder, happier hum. "You're poking me down there Kenma.." he murmured.  
Kenma tensed as his body was pulled flush against him, biting his lip to hold back a whimper at the soft pressure on his back. He let his eyes close as his muscles were rubbed to content relaxation, soft and malleable now. He pressed his own face into the tallers chest and breathed in, savouring his unique scent quietly. He didn't notice when his member had stiffened, nor when he had started pushing it against the other's thigh as he mewled into the hard cascade of muscle in front of him.  
Kuroo slipped his arm under Kenma, holding him closely with a soft hum. His hands started to rub up and down his back, his fingers dipping into the small places. He smiled at his warmth, nuzzling his nose in his hair gingerly. He enjoyed the smell of Kenma's shampoo. He let out a louder, happier hum. "You're poking me down there Kenma.." he murmured.  
Kenma tensed as his body was pulled flush against him, biting his lip to hold back a whimper at the soft pressure on his back. He let his eyes close as his muscles were rubbed to content relaxation, soft and malleable now. He pressed his own face into the tallers chest and breathed in, savouring his unique scent quietly. He didn't notice when his member had stiffened, nor when he had started pushing it against the other's thigh as he mewled into the hard cascade of muscle in front of him.  
Kuroo gave a small, slightly husky laugh. He gently pressed his thigh against Kenma's crotch, rubbing slowly and gently. His hands wrapped a bit tighter around his waist, holding him closely while staring down at him, watching his reaction with a wide grin. He also liked the reactions Kenma gave him. He thought they were rather cute.  
Kenma gasped, quiet and breathy into the others chest, starting to rut into the thigh that offered such delicious friction. His hands fisted on kuro's abdomen, pushing and unclenching themselves as his small hips thrusted and ground themselves into the other. Any words he said were lost to even himself as unintelligible whimpers and soft pants of breath. "Kuro..."  
Kuroo's hands slid down to grope Kenma's butt softly as he smirked. He continued to grind his leg up against the smaller boys crotch. "When did you get excited Kenma?" He asked, leaning down to kiss behind the other's ear slowly, his hands massaged and rubbed his butt easily, groping harshly onto the flesh every now and then, occasionally pushing Kenma's hips down harder against his leg.  
Kenma gasped, his thighs clenching and tightened around the other's leg as he ground down, eyes closed as he panted, shivers raking through his body as he neared his edge. He felt rather than heard the words kuro said, feeling the vibration in the others chest as he clung to him, mewling in pleasure at the way the others hands rubbed and fondled his behind, jerking and back arching at each harsh grope and tug. He whined, quiet as ever as he tried to sort his thoughts, tip starting to drip with his excitement.  
"Too cute.." he murmured, his own excitement pressing against his boxers as he watched Kenma. He suddenly pushed his leg up against him as he pushed Kenma's hips down, keeping his leg still yet fully pressed against his crotch. He grinned widely at the others reaction.  
His hands came down on kuros thigh, bracing himself as he sucked in a quick breath, whimpering shortly thereafter. He felt the other's member against his own skin and looked up, moving his leg experimentally as his own thrusts faltered in favour of pushing against the tallers crotch. He bit his lip, concentrating on trying to give the pleasure he had just received, mumbling thoughts and queries under his breath.


	16. Birthday. -USUK rimming

Arthur groaned. It was late summer, August to be exact, and the thick morning heat bad slowly been rousing him from his dreams. Alfred had agreed to spend the season in England, albeit begrudgingly, and had been surprised that summer actually began in late July, early august in the small island nation.

Arthur still remembered the ripe feeling of indignation he had experienced as the other had stared in wonder when the heat reached 33 degrees, as he had apparently been under the impression that it never stopped raining in England, and the temperature going above 25 degrees Celsius was impossible.

He was about to drift back into the inviting realm of sleep when something caught his attention, a sensation to be exact. Something, wet, warm and textured was-

Oh.

Arthur jolted up from his bed like he had just been burnt, harlequin eyes wide and devoid of the fog of sleep that had hovered there seconds previous. He immediately attempted to flip himself from where he was laid on his front, however finding stomach muscles quivering and thighs unresponsive, he settled for looking over his shoulder at where Alfred was positioned between his legs, tongue pressing flat against and lapping gently at his, ahem, behind.

“Alfred.” Arthur hissed from his unflattering position, glaring at the other with sharp, chartreuse eyes. The other merely hummed in response, placing a soft kiss on the now tense flesh. 

“Aww…” He cooed, leaning back and licking the saliva from his lips. “You’re all tight now Artie. Before you were so loose, like a little whore, just for me.” It sounded like a compliment, however Arthur couldn't help but make an offended noise and try and escape from the other's clutches, light waves of warm pleasure still throbbing through him even at the absence of the other's tongue. 

Alfred felt him beginning to wriggle under his hands and he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, leaning back down to lick, long and wet, over the other's puckered hole. “Artieee~” He whined, grazing his teeth along the little pink blossom, everything about Arthur was little, and it made Alfred feel so big and strong in comparison to the shorter.

“WhAT-!” Arthur jumped, back arching and voice cracking through his reply. He couldn't fathom the reasoning to the other's actions, he was never up for such activities so early in the morning. As a matter of fact, alfred didn't like to do anything in the morning, let alone eat arthur out. He didnt like doing that even under normal circumstances.

Alfred smirked, looking at the other over the frame of his glasses. “You know that you’re not allowed to move like that, kitten, especially when it’s such a special occasion like this.” Arthur stuttered, at a loss for words as the other stared accusingly at him, a mischievous glint in his aquamarine eyes.  
He gulped and settled down, movements awkward and stiff with surprise at the change of pace in the other's mood. He swallowed as he got comfortable again in the bed, asking tentatively as Alfred kneaded the swell of his ass. “What...What is the occasion?” 

Alfred chuckled at the question as though it was silly, running the pad of his index finger over his pets winking entrance lovingly. “It’s your birthday, kitten. Francis sent you a card...Say, why didn't you tell me that today was your special day? I would have wanted more time to prepare.” 

Arthur's mouth went dry as his suspicions were confirmed, as he looked back through dark lashes he swallowed, casting his eyes downwards shyly. Alfred stared at him expectantly, quickly growing impatient and starting to massage the flesh in front of him. Arthur helped and squirmed as soon as he began, huffing out an answer as his voice squeaked and broke. "I-I forgot?!?" 

Alfred scoffed and shook his head, grinning as he looked up at Arthur's blushing face. “That’s too bad kitten, but now I’m going to cherish and treat you all day today, and at the end, you are going to thank me and ask to do this every year. Starting with a nice little orgasm right now.”


	17. Bruises and bitemarks. -Sangwoo X Yoonbum -Omegaverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE CONTINUED.
> 
> Its just kinda late at night right now so ill continue it later this week probably.

The house was thick with silence, the only sound that disturbed the air was the vicious scrubbing at a dirty plate with thin hands, each lithe finger having cracked and dry skin due to overexposure to the water. Although the room was warm, a comfortable heat meant to soothe the skin and soul, the atmosphere was tense, tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Wheels screeched in protest as yoonbum pushed himself to the drying rack, picking up the small towel he was permitted to use for the dishes and one of the wet kitchenware that he had just washed. 

He smelt it first.

The movement of the alpha behind him, first and foremost, with intentions of coming towards him. His heart raced in his throat, heart palpitating as he began to let off his own terrified scent. Sangwoo didn't have any reservations with touching the poor omega, tormenting him until the only thing he could smell was sangwoo.

Unlike an omegas light, delicate scent, and alphas stuck. It was made to mark.

Heavy footfalls sounded on the wooden floor as he gripped the ceramic hard, trying his best not to drop it from his shaking hands. He felt both of the alphas own hands gently placed on his shoulders, starting to rub and try and ease the taut muscle into a relaxed state.

“You know I can smell you, don't you? Why don't you try and be less...well, less agitated. It makes my hairs stand on end and i really don't like it when that happens, ‘kay?” He bent down low, nuzzling the other's next and dragging his tongue roughly over the supple, overly delicate skin of the other's neck, right on top of where the bonding mark would go. It never failed to make yoonbum shiver, his back arch and cock twitch. 

It was instinct.

Right..? 

Whether or not it was an instinct was debatable, but it still happened, instinct or not. Either way, the reaction always seemed to please the unstable alpha, and that was all that mattered to Yoonbum: Pleasing the alpha was always top priority. 

“Thats better. When you aren't cowering in fear you don't smell too bad.” His nose pressed against the scent gland that rested just under the surface of the skin between the earlobe and where the jaw began. Sangwoo took in a big breath, a low, slow grin stretching across his lips before he dragged his sharp canine over the easily damaged velvety softness of the other's neck, relishing in the way he reacted.

The slightly sour scent of fear mingling with the sweet, lightly spiced aroma of arousal and anticipation, that was what he lived for. 

“Bum, do you want me to bite~? Your scent certainly says so.” The question wasn't purely rhetorical, however he wasn't sure that he wanted a response either. If Bum said yes, then was he going to bite down? Should he? That would be funny, but he didn't want to loose this teasing game he had.

No, he wouldn't be so quick to give this up just yet.

On the other hand, if he said no, then he wasn't entirely sure his inner alpha would like that very much. Being rejected by an omega wasn't something any alpha wanted to experience, especially from an omega like Bum. 

Bum was his, whether or not he liked or wanted it.

He waited in excitement for the other to answer, voice coming out in a raspy, nervous breath. “It is yours to do as you want t-to…” 

Yoonbum never failed to give him the answer he wanted, or at least, he didn't anymore. He was a fast learner, the punishments made sure of that. 

Sangwoo pulled pack with a thoughtful expression; perhaps mating the little omega would not be that bad. He was entertaining and Sangwoo doubted he would ever find a toy quite like him again. 

Yoonbum meanwhile, had his eyes scrunched shut, blood icy with dread as the other had teased him. For an alpha, bonding was not such a big affair, they just smelt a bit like an omega, and that would be covered up far too easily for most omega’s liking. 

Omega’s on the other hand, a mating mark was life changing. You only get one shot, then the scars form and it can never be undone. You always smell like your alpha, a wholly unfair deal in the eyes of most if not all omega in this day and age.

Hence why Yoonbum was so nervous about it, knowing sangwoo, he might just do it.


	18. Glasses mix-up

Arthur couldn’t believe it. He stared at the blinking black cursor on the page in front of him and squinted, trying to wring out any morsel of creativity that he could let bleed through his fingertips and onto the keyboard in front of him. To clarify, what Arthur couldn’t believe, was the fact that five- or was it six at this point? -weeks into his new writing project he was already stumped. 

He hadn’t even written that much for christ's sake! He was better than this, right? Here was a man who would spend hours in front of his laptop, pouring over a new story and pulling an all-nighter, not stopping lest he let that delicate thread of creativity slip loose.

He spun his chair around to face the rest of his office and stood, grabbing his cup that was filled with luke-warm tea. No thank you. Tea was made to be consumed whilst hot and with a light snack, not luke-warm. He strode out of his office and into the hallway, traversing the small distance to his kitchen, wherein he dumped the offending liquid and flicked on the black kettle, waiting for the water to boil and placing a tea bag and one spoon of sugar in the waiting cup.   
Whilst he was waiting for the water to reach the boil, being very pissed off and wracking his thoughts for any sort of comprehensible follow-on from where he had left off, the doorbell rang. 

He groaned, already conjuring up an excuse for why he cannot speak to the Jehovah's Witness’ ladies who liked to pay him a visit every one and a while. His bare feet sank into his plush hallway carpet and he made no attempt to be quiet, anyone would be able to hear the kettle boiling at this point, the walls of his apartment building were not all that thick. 

He brought a light, shy smile to his face -entirely fake- and opened the door, peeking out from behind the white painted wood. His eyes widened when he was greeted to the sight of a half-naked male with hair that definitely was not caused by just sleeping. His hands were braced on the doorframe and a sly grin captured his lips.   
A noise of surprise sounded from the bloke who tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at Arthur who just, he just sort of stood in his home. Staring.

“Uh…?” Was the most intelligent thing that left Arthur, hanging heavily in the air until the other’s grin morphed into a smirk and he stepped in, brushing the back of his fingers over Arthur's cheeks and treating him to a wink. Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed as the other spoke, unsure of the etiquette of what exactly he was supposed to do when a stranger just walks into your home.

A stranger who had very clearly just fucked someone's brains out of them no less.

“What’s the matter, dollface? Don’t say that you’ve forgotten me already? I’ll need to help you with that then.” He wrapped one arm around Arthur's waist and Arthur lost it. Any shock that had been holding him paralysed before had now been forcefully shoved out of the way to make room for the adrenaline that decided to flood his veins.

“Nope nope nope nope.” Arthur’s incredibly eloquent mind supplied as a suitable phrase to say to the person who had just decided to come onto Arthur. One of his palms went to the other's mouth, covering it and preventing any impromptu kisses, the other clutching the hand on his waist and pushing it away.

Alfred looked down in blurry confusion as he was pushed away. He didn’t remember the boy having an accent? Or maybe he had and Alfred had just failed to pick up on it? Either way, Alfred counted it as a win and smiled under the appendage on his mouth, sticking his tongue out and swiping it along the flesh he found there. He heard a squeal from the fuzzy blob in front of him and took it as a good sign, chuckling and stepping back when his own hand was released, putting them both up in the air in the surrender.

“Listen baby, as much as I would love to continue right now, and believe me, nothing would make me happier, I really need to find my glasses. Like, I can't even see you right now, so if you could help me with that, I’m sure I could find a way to repay you.”

Arthur wiped his hand furiously on his trousers when it clicked. He lived in an apartment building. This poor sod had probably left his glasses in one of the other apartments on the way to do something -what that something was Arthur couldn’t begin to fathom. Really, what the hell was he doing outside of an apartment?- and then entered back into Arthur’s when he answered the door.

At this point though, he was feeling a little miffed that this son of a bitch had, and still was mistaking him for a girl. Boy, he should be thanking his lucky stars that Arthur was the person to help someone rather than just kick him out. 

“First of all, I don't have a clue who the hell you are. Second, I am guessing that you lost your glasses or left them in one of the other residents apartments. In conclusion, whoever you just got it off with, is not me.”


	19. Transfer student

Alfred raised an eyebrow over the thin metal frames of his glasses, his cheery, aquamarine orbs landing on the lithe and uniform clad body in front of him. He was fiddling with the hem of his black blazer, brushing off unnoticable dust from the embroidered green emblem on the breast pocket. Alfred looked around for a moment, wondering why exactly the student in front of him was just stood there, rather than speaking to him

“Uh…? Is there something wrong?” 

Arthur jumped like he had been electrocuted, and even as he looked down, Alfred could see red tinting the tips of the boys ears, and assumed that his face reflected this. Still waiting for an answer from the student, Alfred squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, staring the poor, practically shaking boy down.   
Arthur took deep breaths, a small hic catching in his lungs at his did. He slowly cast his gaze up, chartreuse meeting azure. His eyes were red rimmed and glassy with unshed tears and his lips were bitten raw, slightly chapped and fiercely red. 

Immediately Alfred’s teacher instincts kicked into overdrive, his hands frantically searching his person for tissues of some kind. The kid coughed a little, watching Alfred scramble and reaching out to tentatively tap his arm. Alfred snapped to attention and froze; focused on him as Arthur sucked in a breath and spoke, words quiet and soft, draped in the silky smooth velvet of a British accent. 

“Sorry to bother you Sir, but it’s rather late and my transfer family haven’t come to pick me up, nor made any attempt to contact me about it.” Alfred gaped for a moment, blinking intelligently before straightening and nodding, falling back into his responsible teachers persona. He thought, looking around for his clipboard of transfer students and families. “No no, it’s completely fine. Can you tell me your name please?” 

He pulled it up from where the board was laying on the ground and smiled warmly at Arthur, hoping and praying to the powers that be that he could sort this out before the little guy cried.  
Alfred couldn’t deal with crying students.

Arthur gave a small not in agreement, sniffling before speaking, his delectable accent slipping off of his abused lips and caressing, curling around Alfred's mind in the most harmful, pleasurable, poisonous way. Flicking his eyes up, Alfred dragged his aquamarine orbs over Arthur, drinking in his appearance properly this time.

The black blazer sat on his shoulders, clutching them in it’s fitted nature. A bright white collar was neatly placed on the neck of the blazer, inviting the eyes to wander down to his flat chest, where Alfred noted the fabric was a little less that opaque. An identacle school embelem peeked out from underneath the fabric of the blazer, stitched right into the less than comfortable material of the shirt. The brilliant white was tucked into midnight black fitted trousers professionally, and Alfred paused there, realising where his line of sight had strayed to in such a short amount of time. 

He snapped his head back up to see green eyes staring at him nervously. The poor boy hadn’t even noticed what exactly had been about to go through Alfred's mind. Alfred however, was well aware of the thin line which he walked on.


End file.
